This invention relates generally to building construction and more particularly to prefabricated building panels which cooperate one with another to form a self-contained and airtight enclosure.
In the past, many attempts have been made to provide panel structures which can be fabricated at a plant facility, and, when so formed, the panel units can be adequately prepared for shipping to the building site and then easily assembled to form the desired structure. In the prior art prefabricated panels, such panels have generally required the necessity of studding and the like on which the panels are to be secured. When such studding is not used, the complexity of the panels increases significantly, thereby increasing the relative cost of the same. In addition, when such prior prefabricated panels have been assembled to form the desired building, it is extremely difficult to remove individual panels for repair or replacement. It has further been a problem with the prior panel structures to provide an enclosure made from such panels which is completely airtight so as to prevent air leakage therethrough, as well as to provide adequate sound attenuation without significantly increasing the cost and size of such panels.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a prefabricated panel construction which will enable one to readily assemble the panel units to form a structure of the desired configuration without the use of a conventional vertical and horizontal studding, thus, reducing, materially, the cost in erecting such a structure.
It is an object of this invention to provide a panel structure, comprising an interior and exterior facing, with an insulating material extending therebetween which will serve as an effective means to properly insulate the structure without the use of an extraneous material to effect the desired insulation.
And yet a further object of this invention is to provide prefabricated building panels having reinforcing structures therein and wherein each structure is assembled and the panels secured to the other from the inside of the structure.
And still another object of this invention is to provide prefabricated panels which when assembled together to define an enclosed structure, such structure will be airtight and will provide proper sound attenuation.